Beauty and the Beast (Revisited Series)
Beauty and the Beast is the sixteenth episode of the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. Summary As Kimberly falls into depression over losing Tommy again, Lord Zedd decides to become the new man in her life by making her into his queen, having fallen in love with her. Plot Depressed about Tommy's departure from the team, Kimberly seeks out the advice of a Fortune Teller, Madam Swampy, despite Billy's claims that such practitioners are likely frauds. Meanwhile, Lord Zedd reveals a desire to have Kimberly as his queen, noting that she is rather beautiful and worthy of adoration from a great ruler like himself. He dispatches Goldar and the Putties to capture Kimberly while he creates a throne for her to sit on beside his own. Through the use of a magic golden dust that renders Kimberly in a sleep-like state, he manages to take Kimberly away from outside the Fortune Teller's shack, and holding her captive in an underground cave known as The Cave of Fantasy. To keep his future bride's friends out of the way, Zedd attempts to distract the Rangers by sending the Z-Putties to attack Zack's cousin Curtis and his friend Richie. Once Billy managed to pinpoint the location of the cave, he and Trini go after Kimberly, while Zack goes after the Putties attacking his cousin. Jason is unable to be reached because he is in the mountains, which are shielding him from communication signals from the Command Center. Inside the cave, Kimberly's communicator and Morpher are taken by Goldar as he casts a spell to make her into a queen with no memory of being a Ranger. The spell also transforms her clothes, Sailor Moon-style, into that of Rita Repulsa's, complete with staff, which Kimberly and Zedd are disgusted over. However, Goldar does not know that Kimberly's memories are unaffected by the spell, and she takes advantage of it by performing a surprisingly-accurate imitation of Rita complete with whacking Goldar with the staff. Before she can continue further, Lord Zedd appears and takes Kimberly aside, putting her into a much-prettier and regal gown with a wave of his hand. He promises her the finest clothing and jewels, the most amazing items of make-up, and a beautiful world to rule if she marries him. He also promises that he will treat her as a husband should treat his wife: with love, care, and respect. However, Kimberly still feels bad over Tommy and she politely refuses him, making Zedd feel devastated. However, she keeps her new gown. Trini and Billy then arrive, causing Kimberly to toss Rita's staff aside. Trini recovers the Morpher and communicator while Billy holds off Goldar long enough for the three to escape. All five Rangers teleport to the park to face the Mirror Maniac. After the defeat of the putties, Zedd forces the monster to grow (saddened about losing Kimberly), and the Rangers summon the Thunder Megazord. Once Mirror Manic is defeated, the kids return to the Youth Center where Bulk and Skull end up washing dishes for eating without paying. Back at Zedd's palace, the Emperor of Evil is quite sad and upset at the prospect of losing his queen, but Squatt and Baboo cheer him up by stating their are other stars in the galaxy for him to claim. Zedd fires back at the two, asking what they know about true love, ending the episode on a high note. Cast *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *Joel Rogers as Curtis *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) and Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Teal Ranger) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *??? as Madame Swampy *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Tom Wyner as Mirror Maniac (voice) *Maurice Mendoza as Richie Quotes *'Billy': There, Kim. We'll all miss him. ---- *'Billy': I wish I knew to help. ---- *'Bulk': Check this out. ---- *'Bulk': She can help us to find out who the Power Rangers are. ---- *'Lord Zedd': The time has come, Goldar. ---- *'Goldar': I will train her now, My Lord. *'Lord Zedd': Victory will be ours. The final defeat of the Power Rangers. ---- *'Kimberly': What a weird looking place. Oh, great. ---- *'Kimberly': I don't think so. *'Goldar': The magic dust should do the trick. Check it out. ---- *'Lord Zedd': Excellent. ---- *'Lord Zedd': Perfect. ---- *'Zack': Ritche and Curtis are supposed to meet us here. *'Billy': Where do you think it can be? ---- *'Zack': I read you, Zordon. *'Zordon': We have emergency. Teleport to the command center immediately. Alpha will contact Trini. *'Zordon': Rangers. Goldar has kidnapped Kimberly. Apparently, he is placed under her spell. Behold the Viewing Globe. ---- *'Billy': Zordon, do we know where the cave is? *'Zordon': No, Billy, I'm afraid we don't. *'Goldar': It is done, My Lord. *'Lord Zedd': Excellent work, Goldar. You'll have serve me well. ---- *'Curtis': Who are these guys? *'Ritche': Curtis, watch out. ---- *'Ritche': Come on. *'Curtis': Right behind you, man. ---- *'Trini': We've gotta get Kim out of there. ---- *'Zack': Oh, man, it's my cousin, Curtis and Ritche. *'Ritche': What do we do? *'Zack': Their in big trouble. *'Trini': I can't believe this. First Kim, now our friends. What are we going to do? *'Zack': We'll have to split up. Billy, you and Trini morphing go after Kimberly. I'll deal with the Putties. *'Billy': But, what about Jason? ---- *'Zack': You guys morphed now. I'll catch up to you later. *'Billy': Affirmative. ---- *'Blue Power Ranger': There's the cave. I guess we'll have to deal with these guys first. *'Yellow Power Ranger': Let's get some Putties. ---- *'Blue Power Ranger': Let's go find Kimberly. *'Yellow Power Ranger': She must be in there. *'Blue Power Ranger': Right. Let's go. *'Zack': Man, I'm just glad you're okay. *'Curtis': Man, who are those playdudes? *'Ritche': Their Putties. ---- *'Curtis': Man, Angel Grove show us no paradise. *'Ritche': You can say that again. *'Goldar': Wake up. ---- *'Kimberly': Oh, where am I? *'Goldar': You are in the Cave of Fantasy. You have been selected by Lord Zedd to become our new queen. All remnants of your former life as a Power Ranger have been removed for safekeeping. Are you ready for your training? ---- *'Goldar': Well? *'Kimberly': That gold goon thinks his spell worked. I'll show him. ---- *'Goldar': Maybe this was a bad idea. For once my spell worked to well. *(Yellow Power Ranger and Blue Power Ranger arrives) *'Blue Power Ranger': Kimberly! *'Kimberly': Oh, I thought you guys would never come. *'Goldar': Doh, where did you come from? *'Yellow Power Ranger': We thought you were under a spell. *'Kimberly': The spell didn't work, hurry up, get my morpher and my communicator. *'Goldar': You'll have to deal with me first. *'Blue Power Ranger': No problem! *'Squat': Yeah, go get him, Goldar. Why are your back so quick? *'Kimberly': You lose, Goldar, come on, let's get out of here. *'Goldar': I don't believe this. *'Lord Zedd': Goldar, you fool. Alright, let's see how they do against my Mirror Maniac monster. ---- *'Zordon': Contact the rangers immediately. ---- *'Yellow Power Ranger': I can't believe you fooled Goldar. ---- *'Blue Power Ranger': Alpha, come in, we read you. *'Alpha 5': Rangers, we have a new emergency. Zedd's Mirror Maniac Monster is in Angel Grove Central Park. *'Blue Power Ranger': Have you been able to contact Jason yet? *'Alpha 5': Yes, he and Zack are on their way to the park. Meet them there as soon as you can. ---- *(Blue Power Ranger, Yellow Power Ranger and Pink Power Ranger arrives) *'Red Power Ranger': Let's do it! *'Pink Power Ranger': Jason, it's good to see ya. *'Red Power Ranger': Alright! *'All': (Shouts) *'Mirror Maniac': Putties, attack! *(Power Rangers and Putties are fighting each other) *'Mirror Maniac': You brainless fools, you're letting them get the best of you. How could you let her get away like that? Uh, oh. Time to go. *'Lord Zedd': I've had enough of this. It is time for you to grow. *'Mirror Maniac': It's show time. *'Red Power Ranger': Oh, man. *'Pink Power Ranger': Time we stop messing with this guy. *'All': Right! Let's do it! ---- *'All': Let's rock and roll! *'Mirror Maniac': Oh, you've brought your toys to play with. Hmm. Let's dance. What? Impossible. Time to put a finish to you. *'Lord Zedd': It is unbelievable, Goldar. ---- *'Bulk': This is it. The Power Rangers are gotta be here somewhere. Notes *Jason David Frank (Tommy) does not appear in this episode. *Jason does not appear unmorphed throughout this episode. *One of Trini's lines ("Let's kick some putty") was recycled from "For Whom The Bell Trolls" from the prime universe show. *This episode follows the common trope of male villains choosing female protagonists as consorts in their world domination plans; usually, like here, the girl is very unwilling to become that villain's queen, and love usually isn't a motivation to have her become so. **Kimberly's clothing being transformed into Rita's dress is a foreshadowing to The Wedding. *Third and last episode of the season not to feature Tommy Oliver. Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Episode